


Telling Everyone

by kyrieanne



Series: Telling Everyone [1]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrieanne/pseuds/kyrieanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Ben & Leslie tell everyone about their relationship. Before and after "The Trial of Leslie Knope"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Everyone

**(Scene: Ben and Leslie are sitting in the Parks conference room, side by side. Ben's hands are folded on his lap. He looks fairly calm. Leslie, on the other hand, has her arms crossed and her knee keeps jerking the table)  
  
Ben: **How did we tell everyone? (Looks at Leslie)  
 **Leslie:** Don't look at me. You're the one who sucked the fun out of it.  
 **Ben: (a little indignant)** I do not suck the fun out of it.  
 **Leslie:** Yes, you did.  
 **Ben:** No I didn't. I simply suggested we tell everyone calmly and without making a big deal about it.  
 **Leslie:** I don't think eagles was making a big deal out of it.  
 **Ben:** And the sky writing?  
 **Leslie:** That. That would have been awesome.  
 **Ben:** I watched your imovie and thought about it. Really, I did.  
 **Leslie: (quietly)**  I'm getting very good at imovie.  
 **Ben:** I just thought it was all a bit much. I mean we could loose our jobs over this. There's no need to wave a flag and scream "Over here" when they're coming for us anyway.  
 **Leslie: (looks straight at the camera)**  Fun sucker.

  
  
*****  
**

**  
(Scene: Ron's office)  
  
Ron: **How did I find out? Leslie was waiting for me in my office.  
  
 **(Cut to b-roll of Ron entering his office. He turns on the light to find Leslie sitting there waiting for him in the dark. Ron jerks and something whizzes through the air. It is the knife he keeps in his boot and it spears the wall right above Leslie's head, missing her by millimeters. Leslie just grins and offers part of her waffle.)  
  
Ron: **I hadn't had my whiskey yet so my hand eye coordination was a bit off. Oh, what did I think when she told me? I don't care. And then please stop hugging me. And then if I say I care will you stop hugging me. And then where is all the whiskey?  
  
 ****

*******

**  
(Scene: At Donna's desk)  
  
Donna: **Ben told me over our daily game of tic tac toe. I told him this meant no more soup. That boy eats more soup than someone named Campbells. But I'm happy for them. They will have the whitest babies in Indiana, but how cute would they be in little button downs and blazers?  
  


***  
 ****

**(Scene: In the halls of City Hall)**   
  
**Tom: (Doesn't say anything...just makes that face where his eyes pop out and he looks at the camera really excited. Holds it for a really long time)  
  
**

*****  
**

**(Scene:** **In the halls of City Hall)**  
  
 **Ann:** How did I find out? (exhales) Phone call, text message, email, twitter, facebook, alta vista, which weirdly I'd forgotten I had an account on, um let's see what else? Oh, Leslie made Ben drive by my house so she could ring my doorbell and shout it from my lawn. She sent me a singing telegram and then a carrier pigeon with a teeny tiny note tied to its foot. I didn't read that one. Pigeons are gross. She made a "Leslie and Ben are back together" mix for me. She cross stitched it on pillow and made it into a t-shirt, button, and limited edition canvas tote bag. (Smiles) But I'm really happy for them. He makes her really happy and believes in her and thinks she's awesome, which she is so that is kind of a given, but there is this way that he looks at her when she is being her most Leslie. It's this kind of beaming thing, like he just loves being around her. It's not even how she feels about him. It's just about him realizing all over again that a person like her exists and he gets to be around that. It's that sort of beam. It's pretty great to watch. (Silence for a moment) It'd be pretty great to have too.  
  
 ****

*****  
**

**  
(Scene: At the shoe shine stand)**  
  
 **Andy:** We'd hear Ben sneak back in sometimes and for a while we thought he might be a drug dealer.  
 **April:** Cause that would be awesome.  
 **Andy:** No, she doesn't mean that.  
 **April:** Yes I do.  
 **Andy:** And then he bought that Batman costume and we thought maybe he was some sort of super hero posing as an auditor by day which is like the coolest disguise because its totally boring and no one would suspect it. But then he told us and it kind of made more sense. But we didn't suspect anything at all.  
 **April:** I've known the entire time.

  
*******

  
(Scene: Outside the hearing room. Jerry holds some files and looks winded.)  
  
 **Jerry:**  Boy that was a close one for Leslie. I don't know why they brought her up on corruption charges. I mean she's never seemed anything but hardworking and honest to me. But I guess you can never know with some people, can you?  
  
 **Muffled voice from behind the camera.**  
  
 **Jerry:**  Ben and Leslie are dating?


End file.
